1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fence machining devices, and more particularly, that class of device which can be utilized to provide pointed ends of fence materials, coupled with semi-circular indents, to produce a pointed end in a complex design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatusses of various constructions used to cut and shape wood for a variety of commercial and decorative uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 316,752, issued Apr. 28, 1885 to P. G. De Blanc, teaches a circular sawing machine in which a shaft is rotably mounted to a plate. The plate is slidably fixed to guide rails. One end of the shaft has affixed thereto a circular saw blade and the other end of such shaft is adapted to have a spur gear, whose teeth are engaged with a rack affixed to one guiderail, the gear being able to concurrently rotate with the shaft. Thus, when the entire assembly is moved laterally along the guides, the spur gear is caused to rotate, since its teeth are engaged within the stationary rack, thereby imparting to the saw blade an additional impetus to rotate as the central axis of the shaft rotably supporting said blade is translated in the direction parallel to the length of the guide rails. It can be seen that in this disclosure, the amount of rotation of the saw blade is proportional to the linear translation of its axis, one function being dependant upon the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,987, issued Sept. 12, 1978 to Ben E. Pachnik, teaches a supporting device for a conventional router, which device is equipped with at least one side arm, having therein a number of spaced apart holes extending in a line parallel to the longitudinal axis of a cutter blade, mounted in conventional fashion, in a router secured at right angles to the first mentioned plate. By inserting a pin or other pivot bar, through one of the holes, the structure, including the plate to which the router may be affixed, pivots about a pivot bar, describing thereby a path taking by the active and free end of a router bit mounted in the router, which is semi-circular in shape. By permitting the router to travel towards and away from the plate carrying the pivot bar, a wooden work piece may have one or more of its corners, adjacent the free end thereof, routed so as to describe an arcuate shape in three dimensions.
Neither of the aforementioned prior art teachings include a mechanism which permits a circular notch to be disposed within the side of a wooden work piece, and to have the end of the same work piece curved to describe a partial radial surface which may or may not be contiguous with the adjacent edge of the semi-circular notch. Such pleasant and complex design is well known in the fence art.